


Bedtime is to be Strictly Observed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not in the mood to have my morning coffee with a side dish of embarrassment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime is to be Strictly Observed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Exit Wounds.

“How come Rossi gets his own room?” Emily poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her cheek.

“As Morgan would say, he’s got it like that.”

“Yeah he does.”

“Whoa,” Hotch looked up from his case file. “What does that mean?”

“Huh?” Emily had turned on the water. She knew Hotch was talking but couldn’t hear his words. “Isn't it funny that we all ended up in mixed sex rooms anyway? Rossi was right; we spend too much time together.”

“We’re not exactly on summer vacation, Emily. We’re working.”

“I know that.” She came out of the bathroom.

Hotch watched her as she pulled her hair up. She wore flannel pajama pants and a Yale University tee shirt. He smiled to himself thinking of getting her out of it. They would have to do something to keep warm at the edge of the world.

“You think Rossi has it like that?” He asked.

“What?” She sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her lotion. This cold was going to slaughter her sensitive skin.

“I said Rossi has his own room because he has it like that and your response was ‘yeah he does’. What did you mean by that?”

“Everyone knows Rossi is a Mack.” She replied. “The man had 3 wives for God’s sake. Don’t act like you didn’t know.” Emily handed him the bottle and lifted the back of her shirt. “Can you get my back honey? My skin is so damn dry.”

Hotch smiled, doing what she asked. Emily sighed as his fingers moved across her skin. Then he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Damn, I love your skin.”

“Well Franklin, Alaska doesn’t. This cold is going to be brutal…I hope its not windy tomorrow.”

“At least we’re warm in here.” Hotch replied. “Do you want it a little warmer?”

“No, this is nice and cozy. We should call it a night though. This case is time sensitive so this might be the only night we actually get some real sleep. Do you know what lack of sleep does to your skin?”

“I know that you're beautiful. I know that you're always going to be beautiful…even groggy from lack of sleep.”

Hotch flipped off the lamp. He pulled Emily between the sheets, kissing her passionately.

“Whoa, Aaron…Hotch…”

“Yeah baby.” His lips trailed across her neck.

“I'm going to have to break a rule tonight.” She said.

“Which rule?”

“Rule #4.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Oh c'mon, Emily, rule #4 is your baby. You always said it is the biggest beam in the foundation we’re building.”

She laughed, putting some distance between them on the mattress.

“It’s so cute that you're quoting me in an attempt to get laid.”

“Too much?” Hotch asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“We’re surrounded by our team and the walls are paper thin. I'm really not in the mood to have my morning coffee with a side dish of embarrassment.”

“I think everyone is over the fact that we’re a couple.” Hotch said. “Even if JJ is asking you questions about Mick Rawson.”

“One of these days you're going to tell me how you know all these things. And while the team may know of our involvement it’s a lot different than hearing a couple in the throes of passion.”

“We’ll just be quiet, baby.”

“We’ll just be Hotch and Prentiss.” Emily said. “It’ll be easier for all parties involved.”

“Not all parties.” He mumbled.

“You're so adorable, do you know that?” Emily kissed his lips. “You're all business and then…”

“Then?”

“The lights go out and you turn into an octopus. It’s quite an amazing transformation to witness.”

“It’s because of you. Its doubtful Reid or Garcia would illicit the same response.”

“They better not, Mister.”

Hotch grinned. He grabbed some of the extra pillows, laying them down between the two of them. Emily looked at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a pillow fort.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Well, Hotch and Prentiss would never accidentally touch in their sleep. It would be so embarrassing. Prentiss would never want Hotch to suspect that she’s secretly harbored a crush on him since she gave him the business in his office that day about Congresswoman Steyer.”

“She did not have a crush on him then. And even if she did, or does for that matter, he’s too busy saving everyone that he hardly has time to notice her.”

“I think he notices her.” Hotch replied.

“She doesn’t think he notices her.”

“He notices her…I know this for a fact.”

“Then he could just forget to put the pillows there and see what happens. Maybe the sparks will fly.”

“Hmm…” Hotch moved the pillows and Emily cuddled in his arms. He kissed her forehead. “Hotch is feeling pretty good already.”

“See?”

She turned over and Hotch exhaled, pulling her close and kissing her shoulder. It was so quiet; the lack of sound was almost unsettling. Then Emily could hear the wind and leaves rustling outside. She also heard animals in the distance hunting their prey. An Unsub was doing the same…they needed to catch him before the whole damn town made a break for it. Then Rossi laughed.

“I thought Rossi had a room to himself.” Hotch whispered.

“He does.”

“Then why is he laughing?”

“Is this the part where I use my secret powers of looking through walls to find out?” Emily asked.

“You're lucky I find your cheekiness so sexy.”

“Maybe Rossi is on the phone.”

“With who?”

“I don't know. While you contemplate that, I'm gonna get some sleep.”

“He better not be having sex.” Hotch muttered.

“Why? Because you're not?”

“That’s a damn fine reason.”

“Go to sleep, Hotch.”

“I love you.” He kissed the nape of her neck.

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

Hotch held onto Emily and she fell asleep quickly. He could only grin when she turned again, her head resting on his chest. She sometimes liked to cuddle right before sleep took complete hold. He wasn’t going to complain about that. He just stroked her back and listened. If Rossi was getting some Hotch would surely hear it.

He really hoped that he wasn’t just so he wouldn’t have to think about who Rossi was getting it with. Sighing as Emily stroked his belly, Hotch closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day; this would be a tough case. If he didn’t sleep now he would regret it. Hotch inhaled a deep breath, exhaled, and let go. The only thing he needed to hold on to right now was Emily.

***

  



End file.
